


Death Is Just Another Adventure

by JohnlockedWasTaken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad, series 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedWasTaken/pseuds/JohnlockedWasTaken
Summary: "I love you."





	

"I love you."  
John was shaken, his expression defined by both sorrow and astonishment.  
He had portrayed his friend as an individual to which all emotion was foreign, and though he never actually believed it himself, an exclamation of such utter boldness was still unexpected.  
In any other situation, it would have been delight to trace his features.  
But now, he knew it wouldn't be a beginning.  
It wouldn't be the beginning of a better life.  
This was the inevitable end.  
"I love you too."  
"I'm so sorry.", Sherlock Holmes said as he pulled the trigger.  
And everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, this time penned by me on my own, though still written during German class. Thank our teacher for making German romantic literature even more boring than it already is. I hope you liked it, and as always, feedback is more than welcome!  
> Isa


End file.
